Consider
by KnightSpark
Summary: Tsukune screwed up. Because of his mistake, he nearly got the first friend he made killed. Now, he needs to mend things before the damage becomes irreparable. (OOC warning)


**KS: I'll be brief here. This is what I think should have happened around the end of Episode 5. Of course, many of you are free to disagree with me on this, but this has been rattling around in my brain for quite some time. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

 _You don't know anything about Moka, so don't pretend like you do!_

 _You're just a little boy who only thinks about himself._

 _She was crying her eyes out._

Those words echoed in Tsukune's mind. Up until the mermaids' attack on Moka, he never thought of her for a second. He had so much fun swimming with them that he never once thought that Moka had an aversion to water. And because of his idiocy, he nearly put Moka in grave danger. Of course, his self-hatred increased tenfold when Inner Moka slapped him and called out on his lack of consideration for Moka before forcefully removing her rosario from his hands and storming off. To put it in a nutshell, Tsukune blew it. Big time. And there he stood, holding his hand on the spot where Moka struck him, feeling like a grade-A moron.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Tsukune broke out of his trance and turned to see Kurumu and Yukari glaring at him, much to his surprise.

"I said, are you going to just stand there?" the succubus repeated, not bothering to hide the anger and disappointment in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu walked towards Tsukune and put her finger to his chest. "Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to go find Moka and make things right with her?"

"W-Wha?"

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Yukari scolded, walking up to Tsukune. "You hurt Moka and you need go make up with her right now!"

Tsukune turned away with a shamed look. "But she said it herself. After what I did, I have no right to be near her, let alone make up with her."

"So what?!" Kurumu shrieked, shocking Tsukune out of his guilt-induced stupor. "You're just going to stand there feeling sorry for yourself?!"

"N-No, but-"

"But nothing!" Yukari interrupted. Get your butt over to Moka and apologize to her! RIGHT NOW!"

Tsukune flinched at the pitch of her tone, but got the hint seeing how he dashed out of pool area to find Moka. He needed to make amends with her as soon as possible or she'll probably shun him for as long as lived. And should that ever happen, he'll hate himself more than he did now.

* * *

In spite of the fact that he was in his swimsuit the whole time, Tsukune made it to Moka's room. Okay, technically, he was at the door leading to Moka's rooms, but let's not nitpick over minor details here. Anyway, he knocked on the door and stood there, waiting for a response. The door opened revealing Inner Moka, drying her hair with a towel. The moment her eyes layed upon Tsukune, she slammed the door without saying a word. Tsukune sighed heavily, inwardly knowing this would happen. But nonetheless, he had to set things right with her.

"Moka? Moka! Please open up, I want to talk to you," he pleaded as he knocked on the door.

"Remove yourself this instant," Inner Moka ordered venomously. "A self-serving human like you has no right to be near Moka, let alone talk with her.

Tsukune's shoulders dropped hearing that. "I just want to talk to her. Please, just give me a few-"

He was interrupted by Inner Moka forcefully opening her door, grabbed Tsukune by his throat and glared right into his eyes, like she was attempting to pierce his soul.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear earlier," she growled. "I do remember telling you not to act like you care for Moka."

"It's not an act," Tsukune choked out. "I do care for her."

Moka scoffed in disbelief and threw Tsukune onto her bed and sat on top of him before he could get up.

"If you actually cared for her, then you wouldn't have even thought of getting the water with that siren," Inner Moka seethed. "And yet you did, not even once thinking why Moka didn't want to join you. Even worse, she put herself in danger just to save you from having your life sucked away from those damn mermaids. If it were up to me, I would leave you there and let you get what you deserve."

Tsukune didn't bother respond to that. He felt his heart sank to the depths of his soul. He felt all of his blood running cold. Why? Because deep down, he knew she was right. If it weren't for his ignorance, Moka wouldn't have been drained of most of her power and was forced to rejuvinate.

"Well?" Inner Moka said, her anger remained in her tone. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

At that rate, there was only one thing Tsukune could say for himself.

"I'm sorry."

Inner Moka's eyes narrowed. "Oh, _now_ you're sorry? Were you sorry when you swam with that floozy in front of Moka? Were you sorry that she had to risk her life for you? Tell me, Tsukune, were you even feeling the least bit sorry for not considering her feelings from the beginning?!"

"No!" Tsukune shouted.

"Then you have no right to be sorry!" Inner Moka shouted.

"That's not what I meant!"

Inner Moka leaned towards him, still keeping her deadly gaze upon him. "What did you mean, then?"

"You're right," Tsukune conceded. "Back then, I never once thought of Moka or how she was feeling. I was wrapped up in enjoying myself swimming with Tamao that I didn't realize Moka was hurting inside. She nearly got herself killed because of me, all because I never once thought about her feelings being hurt." Tsukune clenched his eyes shut, trying to hold any tears that might spill out. "I may not have been sorry about it then, but I sure as hell am right now so… I'm sorry."

Tsukune opened his eyes slightly to see that Inner Moka was still glaring at him. He saw that she raised raised her hand and assumed he was getting another slap to the face. But instead, he felt a soft caress opposed to a hard strike. He opened his eyes slightly to see Inner Moka looking at him, only her glare was replaced with a look of sympathy.

"Tsukune Aono, you listen to me, and listen well," she said softly, although there was still some firmness in her voice. "I know that deep down you are a good person, but you need to learn to put the needs others before your own, and that goes especially for Moka. It's alright to explore and experience new things, but make sure that they're suitable for Moka. Understand?"

Tsukune nodded while holding back an urge to sigh in relief, thinking it might set off Moka's inner self. "Yes, I understand."

Inner Moka smiled. "One more thing…" In a nanosecond, her smile was replaced by threatening glare that made Tsukune shiver. "If you ever get Moka in trouble because of your stupidity ever again, I swear by all that is holy I will drain you until you are reduced to dust. Do I make myself clear?"

Tsukune gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

Inner Moka smiled again. "Good. Now, I believe it's time for Moka to step in my place."

She picked up the rosario from her nightstand and attached to her collar. Soon enough, her hair changed from white to pink and her facial features softened. As soon as his eyes met hers, Tsukune started to fill with guilty.

"Moka, I'm sor-"

Moka put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "It's alright, Tsukune. I forgive you."

Tsukune was shocked. "How can you forgive me so easily?"

Moka smiled. "It was like my inner self said. You're a good person. Even though you'll make some mistakes, I'll be there with you."

Tsukune held back a few tears and wrapped her arms around Moka, holding her in a loving embrace.

"Thank you, Moka, he said softly. "I promise I'll always put your feelings first."

Moka hugged him back. "I know you will, Tsukune."

* * *

 **KS: Yeah, all's well that ends well, as they say. But more importantly, I would really love to hear your feedback on this. Whatever opinion or criticism you have, I'll take it. On an unreleated topic, the poll I made will close at 10:50, so check it out on my profile. See you all 'till then.**


End file.
